


Sweater Weather

by deargyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Character Death, Death, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, M/M, Major Illness, Secrets, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deargyu/pseuds/deargyu
Summary: Minghao and Mingyu loved the adventures they had. Until Minghao was hiding a very big secret from Mingyu.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 12





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a sickfic and angst so I hope it’s good ^^ A gyuhao fic for late gyuhao day!

All I am is a man, I want the world in my hands.

Minghao smiled as his thin hands cupped Mingyu's face. "You're like my world, Mingyu." He giggled softly once the other had a pout on his face. "No way, you're mine." Mingyu spoke with his lips jutted out, leaning over Minghao's bed. 

Hate the beach, but I stand in California with my toes in the sand.

"I thought you said you hated the beach?" Mingyu snickered while the other hummed. "As long as I'm with you, it makes it bareable to see your happiest face." Minghao trailed his one to hold Mingyu's slightly larger hand. 

They were a giggling mess once Minghao drove the both of them into the sand, rolling over each other. "Be careful HaoHao!" He warned while Minghao was rolling around in the gritty sand.

Use the sleeves of my sweater, let's have an  
adventure.

Mingyu held Minghao's by his sweater sleeve so they wouldn't lose each other when wandering in this wood. Minghao complained, saying "You're going to tear it off Gyu!" 

He whined and made puppy eyes towards the taller. Mingyu rejecting, "It's better to be safe than sorry." He pressed a kiss to the other's forehead. "Would never want to lose you earlier than I have to."

Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered, touch my neck and I'll touch yours.

Mingyu had led the slightly shorter one to a waterfall in the middle of the woods. "Wow.." He mumbled and gazed up to find Mingyu's eyes already staring at him. The older blushing and looking away.

"Gyu, stop acting like we're teenagers again, we're young adults!" Minghao rested his head on his shoulder, pressing a kiss to the other's neck. Mingyu gazing back and pressing a kiss to the other's fluffy hair.

You in those little high waisted shorts, oh.  
(S)he knows what I think about, and what I think about.

One time while they were at a strawberry farm, Mingyu was complaining that the air was too humid. But inside of his head, he just kept fanning himself on the outside. 

"Is it humid for you Gyu?" Minghao turned his head, wearing high waisted shorts paired with Mingyu's tee shirt. It just looked really good on the other. 

Mingyu slightly nodded, "You don't have to do anything about it though! I don't want to pressure you." He softly spoke, opposite of his regular voice which was loud. Minghao liked the way his boyfriend of many years would fill the empty air with his honey voice.

One love, two mouths. One love, one house.

The pair had bought their first apartment together, a small jam packed apartment, with one small bedroom and a living room. It was enough for the two of them. Everything was enough. Once they headed back home, Mingyu had bid goodbye to Minghao.

The other left in a car while Mingyu laid in their shared bed. His feet stuck out, but he grew to like it. 

"Mingyu! Your feet! They're so big that they're sticking out!" Minghao giggled. That one night a few years ago, when Minghao was fully awake and couldn't sleep. Mingyu was irritated that day, mad that he couldn't sleep. But now, he'd trade to have that moment again for the world.

No shirt, no blouse, just us, you find out. Nothing that wouldn't wanna tell you about no. 

"What's this?" Minghao's voice echoed from his memory. Mingyu was cooking breakfast while the other stumbled out of bed with a bed head. Slouching on the couch while scanning what things were new in the small apartment. 

He had picked up a letter, he read it. Minghao's face dropped. Mingyu looked over and saw Minghao had the letter that Mingyu was going overseas for ten months. His heart broke, that they would have to be apart. 

He wouldn't want to force the other not to go, to miss opportunities for a better life for the both of them. So he bid goodbye to Mingyu once the time came. With a sorrowful look masked with a smile. 

'Cause it's too cold. For you here and now, so let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater.

Mingyu had came back, expecting Minghao to be there with a crooken but charming smile. He felt his eyes lower once he couldn't find the other. Maybe he couldn't make it because of his job? His artist job kept him busy a lot of the time.

Mingyu had checked his phone, full of selfies the other had sent when he was abroad. It looked pretty recent. Different clothes, sometimes different hair, but same Minghao, his Minghao. He texted the other. "Where are you?" 

Minghao let out a small gasp when Mingyu ahd texted him. Adding that he was back here, in Seoul. Minghao winced, feeling the pain and hurt that Minghao was going to feel as he laid in bed. Texting, "Hospital." 

Hospital?! Mingyu panicked and ran to the closest cab that was open. Paying the driver and rushing to the hospital. He got off, asking the receptionist. "Is there a Xu Minghao? I'm his.. Husband!" He rushed and blurted it out, blushing. 

Well there wouldn't be a difference as they still acted like newlyweds before Mingyu left. Mingyu was led to where Minghao was. There he sat, on a hospital bed, with IVs attached to his lean arm. He looked even skinnier than when Mingyu left him. 

What happened? He dashed over while Minghao had a surprised look on his face. "Sorry I couldn't pick you up Mingyu.." Minghao mumbled an apology as the big puppy shook his head. "Don't apologize.. What happened? I thought you were okay from the selfies you had sent me.." Mingyu rambled. 

"Those were taken on the same day, just different clothes, lighting, and I even had Seokmin style my hair." Minghao laughed softly and barely audible if Mingyu didn't want to hear it. Mingyu chuckled with the mention of their shared friend. 

"I didn't want you to see me like, this.." Minghao complained inaudibly as Mingyu wore a pout, holding his lover's now fragile hand. 

And if I may just take your breath away I don't mind if there's not much to say. Sometimes the silence guides our minds to, so move to a place so far away. 

Mingyu wanted to move away, not to see his lover in such pain. Minghao winced every time the nurses put the IVs back in him when he felt frustrated and took them off in the heat of the moment. The older just sat next to his lover, holding his fragile hand. 

How could he ever think that? Minghao was there for him throughout his teenage breakups before they got together inevitably. He was Minghao's first kiss. His first everything. But now, he wished he'd never met the younger at all. 

The younger with a clear, crooked, but charming smile. The younger who would lean onto his chest just to comfort him. The younger who'd stayed for Mingyu. He wanted to never had met him. So it would hurt less. Because he's a selfish human being.

The goosebumps start to raise, the minute that my left hand meets your waist. And then I watch your face, put my finger on your tongue. 'Cause you love the taste.

Mingyu remembers the day they'd got together like it was yesterday. It was a test for him the first time. Since Minghao was his first every, and would be his last, boyfriend. 

They were rowdy teenagers, Mingyu didn't expect the younger to be just as needy as him. He would kiss back just as sloppy and it would give the older goosebumps. Mingyu wrapped his larger hand on the other's small waist.

He'd watch the other's expressions expectantly as Minghao blushed, his lips parted as he mumbled words in Chinese that Minghao didn't understand. But he felt like he knew the feeling through the tone of his voice. 

Mingyu put his finger on the other's tongue. Minghao smiled, if he could, around the other's finger. Mingyu just loved seeing his best friend, now boyfriend, with him.

These hearts adore, every other beat the other one beats for. Inside this place is warm, outside it starts to pour.

Over the next few days, after they'd got back from California and back in the Seoul hospital. It started to pour. Mingyu just held Minghao's hand as he stood with the slightly shorter. Mingyu caught the younger's small smile. "You loved the rain—" 

He was interrupted by Minghao, "What do you mean? I still do Gyu." Minghao countered and faced Mingyu. Oh please don't call me that, it makes my heart ache even more, Mingyu thought. 

Mingyu didn't expect the younger to wrap his arms around him. Minghao had wrapped his smaller arms around the taller puppy. Mingyu returned the action. It felt so warm in Mingyu's arms. Like his home.. Mingyu was his home. He desperately wanted to go back home with Mingyu. He'd die to.

It's too cold, for you here and now. So let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater.

Minghao hated the cold hospital nights, Mingyu would ask them to turn the air conditioning off, when the cold air had already entered the cramped up room. Minghao liked the cramped apartment he owned with Mingyu for years. Not this. 

Mingyu decided to hold onto the younger's frail hands and cupped them, blowing onto them with his air from his chest as much as he could. Minghao hummed in delight when the other's breath was super hot, it warmed not only his hands, but his cheeks. 

"Thank you my Gyu." Minghao giggled slightly and Mingyu perked up at the sound he oh so missed flowing through his ears. Mingyu pressed a kiss to Minghao's lips and the other blushed even more. "S-Stop it.." He giggled and whined. Mingyu had a smug look on his face. 

If he were still healthy, he would've slapped the other's shoulder. But he couldn't seem to even hold his arm out for very long. 

Mingyu had got into the bed with his lover. Minghao protests that the bed was too small were ignored by the taller. "Imagine it's like our bed." He gave a goofy grin and Minghao laughed. Full on laughed. Throughout the night, everyday, Minghao couldn't be able to sleep. 

Holding Mingyu's hand as the other just lulled himself to sleep. He looked at Mingyu's face and cooed. "You big puppy boy~" He hummed and with all his strength, grabbed the other's phone and put a voice message. 

It was a hard pill to swallow, since he knew he wanted it to be fake and a fairytale were Mingyu makes a deal with a kind witch, and this all goes poof. But it's reality. 

"I know I'm not going to live long, maybe I'll die after this, but I love you so much my Gyu, and please be happy. Whatever that takes, even if it means loving someone else to heal the pain." Minghao ended the voice note as he lifted up Mingyu's slightly heavy phone and took a selfie next to a sleeping Mingyu.

He was exhausted.. Minghao kissed Mingyu's pouting lips and laid back in his bed, lulling himself to sleep. He closed his eyes...

It's too cold, it's too cold. The holes of my sweater.

Mingyu woke up, groaning as he slipped off of the younger's bed and glanced at him. Mingyu took a double take before gasping. Tears filled his eyes. No no no no.. 

"Doctors! Nurses!" He cried out as he held the other's hand shakily, kissing it. "Hao.. Please wake up, please.." He mumbled and pleaded. Fat tears faling from his eyes as he sniffled. The doctor's rushing in and giving Mingyu a sorrowful look. Mingyu hated that. 

Don't feel sorry for him. Feel sorry for Minghao.. As the nurses drove Minghao out of the place with a blanket covering him, Mingyu took one last look before sitting in the in the corner. He was sobbing, he felt himself breaking. 

His life was gone.. His love was gone.. His soulmate had just died.. In his presence. Mingyu felt the world opened and was crashing in on him. His heart having to protect itself from pain.

He was panic crying before texting Seokmin.  
He couldn't see through his blurry tears as he texted the other, "Ahao duied." Seokmin knew it had happened. He'd headed to the hospital room to see a very distressed looking Mingyu in a chair, all curled up. He'd never seen the other like this..

Even in highschool he wasn't like this. Seokmin looked around and saw outside the window, in was raining. Seokmin knew that Minghao loved rain also, he would talk about how it helped him through a lot.. He sighed, tears falling from his eyes before wiping them. He's here for Mingyu. 

"What's this?" Seokmin questioned as he picked up a sticky note. "Your phone.. Mingyu! Minghao wrote something!" Seokmin exclaims as that taller's eyes widened as he checked the note. He fumbled with his phone before opening it. 

In the gallery, it was a photo of Minghao with him.. While Mingyu was sleeping. Minghao gave that smile he would always show on display for Mingyu. His genuine smile, not the one he would use for photos, but his smile. Mingyu's tears fell on the screen as he sniffled. 

Is there anything else? He checked his phone. Seeing a new voice note was added beside the ones where he and Minghao would sing their hearts out while Minghao was stuck here.

"I know I'm not going to live long, maybe I'll die after this, but I love you so much my Gyu, and please be happy. Whatever it takes, even if it means loving someone else to heal the pain." 

Mingyu listened to the voice note with Minghao's voice in it. Mingyu wished it was a video so he could at least see Minghao.. But this was more than enough, he didn't want to be selfish now.. But he's never ever going to love someone else. He'd feel the guilt. His heart belonged to Minghao and only Minghao.

He paired the voice note while examining Minghao's last selfie with him. His eyebags were prominent under his eyes. His lips were curled into a smile. Mingyu flipped the gallery and saw another picture in his hidden. Weird, he never put anything there. 

It was another selfie of Minghao pressing his lips onto Mingyu's. It made Mingyu gasp, pressing his own lips with his hand. He'd kiss me before he died.. Mingyu thought as he sniffled. 

Minghao was more than enough for him. He was his lover, soulmate, best friend, life, and so much more he couldn't have known.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it good? Feel free to comment! Also the disease that Minghao has in the fanfic is Fatal Familial Insomnia, it is most likely incorrect because I went off of skimming, so I hope it’s sort of okay.


End file.
